


Assertions

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes in many shades and complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assertions

“You’re just gay. Trust me.”

After dinner, they had moved to the lounge. Watari had stretched out along its length. Tatsumi sat at the end, one hand holding his wine glass, the other in Watari’s hair. Tatsumi forgot how the topic had arisen.

“I’ve never found the right woman.”

“Me either, but I still think breasts are nifty and that some women taste really good.”

Tatsumi wrinkled his nose. Watari laughed.

“I believe that I would feel the same passion for you whichever your gender.”

For that, Watari had to kiss him. “One day, I may hold you to that.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Conditional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169416) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
